


Little Birds

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, i still can't tag, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about all the Robins as told by the Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Birds

Robin's a bird's name  
He likes to fly  
Got a cackle  
'Most as creepy as mine

Nothing'll scare him  
He likes to play  
I'm kinda jealous  
Bats smiles some days

Robin is different  
Don't like that  
Fiery anger  
More alive than the Bat

Likes to talk tough  
Stupidly brave  
Likes to show off  
He'll end in the grave

New Robin isn't  
Nearly as fun  
Smiles small smiles  
Gets lotsa stuff done

Robin's a girl now?  
Well, who woulda thunk  
long yellow hair  
sparkling spunk

Didn't last long  
Now old Robin's back  
Sadder and different  
Not less fun to whack

New Robin again  
(Bat's different too)  
Likes sharp pointies   
Is terribly rude

So many robins  
So many kinds  
So many ways  
To tear up their minds


End file.
